Rough Diamond
by grapewhite
Summary: Ted and Cody prepare for the big day.some SLASH and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

This is adult fiction.

Muses of-Cody, Ted, GolDustin and Yoshi.

Content-Slight language, very mild SLASH, mentions of crossdressing.

Summary- Wedding plans.

Codos was a great friend, wonderful lover, superb boyfriend and even better fiance.

And a blue ribbon winner of a bridezilla.

Groomzilla? Ted jr didn't know what exactly to call his sweetheart except for 'Codos' a teasing, loving nickname

And he was Tedos, he liked being 'Tedos'.

As long as he was Cody's Tedos.

He quietly thanked Randy every day in his heart for treating them cruelly in the past, actually unwittingly bringing them together.

He was happy on the perfect blue sky day, his frowning grump of a fiance pouting because one white beaded gown wearing brother of his had tagged along, uninvited, in tow his Sailor Mars dressed boyfriend Yoshi.

The more Cody scowled and the more Dustin shamelessly flirted with Ted(which caused more Cody scowls) the more Ted jr chuckled, amused by this childish jealously, saw no harm in it.

Choosing rings hadn't been difficult, he had a custom piece made, the Zelda symbol put in diamonds and gold.

And his love knew him, didn't get him something blingy and flashy, as most would have but a golden deer head instead.

He loved that ring, proud of it.

Love and pride more for his soon to be husband.

The two together forever,thought made his heart near swell and burst,overjoyed.

Nothing could upset him not even his future bro-in-law pinching his rear.

Yoshi got fed up soon after Cody, both hauling Dustin away from Ted, both having small tantrums.

Ted didn't dare laugh, hugged Cody to him, finally got a smile from that pouting face and a fast smooch too.

Nothing could be better than this day.

Nothing except the day they became a married couple.


	2. Chapter 2

'A split cake?!'

'Yeah, my side will be peanut butter cup and you can have whichever you want.'

Ted jr grinned. 'I already made the best choice, no cake involved.'

'My brother made the even wiser decision, lucking out with someone so incredibally handsome.' Dustin butted in, near purring.

'First, back off.' Cody grumbled. 'You have your OWN guy. Second, yeah you're right.'

Laughter started by the engaged couple, joined in by annoying strange sibling then ended gently with Yoshi, giggling, literally like the schoolgirl he was costumed as.

They cake hunted before walking more and windowshopping, Ted lingering at a particular well known shop, the sort that carried pop culture items and the kind of clothing for attempted hipster people.

A small selection of 'mustache' jewelry and tees reminded him of Kaitlyn, someone that made his smile fade into sour citric acid but it wasn't HER personally, he shied against the idea of sharing his heart string puller with anybody.

And he'd admit it, in private, he LIKED the 'stache of his future spouse.

'I'm going in HERE.' dustin proclaimed, leading along his boyfriend. 'they have anything Hello Kitty, Ill buy it.'

'Wanna looksee?'

Cody transfered back into frown and pout territory, even when Ted hugged him. 'No way, this stuff is for children.'

'Well, young adults,which is what we are.'

'My brother is the humilation of my life.'

'Then let's go embarrass HIM.'

Cody blinked and hiccuped and slowly smiled, agreement and wickedness in his smile.

Of all people Wade was there, doing his best to hide his tall form.

He and Cody sat side by side, on the benches right outside the store, both matching frowns over their men trying on everything from superhero character shirts to studded belts to dipped dyed ombre jeans.

'Blasted fraud of a musical talent.' Wade griped.

'You must hate him alot.'

'Opposite of.' Wade replied and Cody beamed.

'You ARE invited to the big day.I'd be honored for you to show.'

'I'd be more please don't give him ideas to assist in the musical portion.'

'Don't ask him to sing?'

'Precisly.'

Cody lounged and chuckled. 'Promise and cross my heart.'

'No need to cross just spare all our eardrums,please.'

'will is it like?'

'Being married?'

'Yeah.'

'Such a stress but a most wonderful way to live.'

'I'm ready for mine, i couldn't be happier with anyone else.'

'And that's the greatest feeling you can ever experience.'

they were silent for a few minutes, waiting and watching Ted jr playing with talking plush MLP toys, Yoshi and Dustin picking through a pile of makeup, Drew and Heath stuck between studded belts and ripped jeans, justin considering putting colored stripes in his hair, either red,blue or purple.

Cody sat and stared at all the 'mustache' merch.

Only thought of Teddy.

Nobody else in his mind or heart.


	3. Chapter 3

'This isn't safe.'

'Nothing ever is in life.'

'I MEAN it, Theodore! We ran with him enough to know about that temper, not that it doesn't take too long to show itself.'

'He gets along great with you, Mister Spa Treatment Guy.'

Cody stammered and blushed, a flustered lovestruck protest.

'Okay, buddy boy, but if we get beat down...'

'We'll honeymoon in the ER, my lovable Codos.'

It turned out Randy was in a rare pleasant mood mainly because he'd recently webcammed with his young daughter, another great reason, Chris WASN'T on musical tour for once.

'My birds from the nest! How are the stars?'

'Birds nest?' Cody grumble-whispered and Ted jr smiled, nudged him with gentle elbow, patted his back.

'We're busy, marriage and all.'

'Wonderful for you both.'

'It IS, yeah, dream came true.'

'I'd love to get hooked up but not with that WIFE.' Randy said hatefully, spitting sarcastic venom in his words. 'In my way.'

cody didn't speak,nor Ted.

Seconds ticked away.

'Ur,um, well,yeah...anyway, we wanted to thank you...'

'That even though we weren't always found of how you treated us when we were a team...'

Slitted eyes burning anger narrowed more.

'We're grateful for you, you got us together as a couple in the first place.'

'So,yeah, thanks alot.'

'Hey, means nothing to me.'

He was tense again,crouched, fury obvious.

Ted stood in front, blocking Cody who in turn moved to protect Ted.

And something in the eyes, the face, broke,faded, exit.

randy slowly slowly calmed down, anger melting away, blown in the wind, sun set, fade out.

'You need any help with the tunes during your big day, I...know a guy.'

Ted and Cody exchanged knowing grins.

'Thanks again.'

'Yeah, really cool of you.'

A smile.

'Anytime.'

The tour bus was filled with only one, HIS one and only, the one that made Cena thoughts run from his mind.

most of the time.

Pretty face and great hair and hot bod and lovely eyes, all for him, great happy grin, ready for him.

He crouched, dropped, smacked the floor.

Chris' eyes widened.

'Not now, Babes, I'm...'

Another smack.

'Babes, you're wonderful.'

Smack. Predator and prey, that was their love.

Their love making, made.

all his anger gone, Canadian lips and body and moaning gasps to replace it.

The man he loved most.

Wanted to be the husband of.

Would live his life without ever getting the reward.

No dream for him, fantasy or fairy tale.

No Ceej as his mate, spouse, husband always.

His anger would live on because of it.


	4. Chapter 4

'This doesn't qualify as a wise decision.'

'Maybe not to you.'

'Love getting into dangerous situations,huh?'

'The only love is for you, Tedos.'

'Should I knock or...?'

'No, it's okay. My 'grandfather' won't be bothered by us here.'

'He won't have a problem with YOU, me however...'

'Theodore, he's a really caring, kind, wonderful guy.'

Ted jr squinted into the blackness of the basement, fear inducing steps sinking down into pitch black terror trap.

'How wonderful?'

Cody laughed and slung his arms around his Teddy. 'Jealous much?'

'Very.'

'My sweet spouse, precious peanut butter cup.'

'My goofy goober Stache-Face Codos.'

'Yeesh, guys, switch to artificial sweetener.' A combat boot, plain black tee, ripped dark grey jeans and zippered nail studded mask wearing extremely large spooktacular man stood before them, his lovesick pet beard sidekick scowling at his side.

''Stuff's unhealthy for you.' Daniel objected.

'And so are you.' kane paused to glance around as the group of Riley, Darren and yoshi passed by,each going their seperate ways. 'Well,HELL-ooooooo...'

'Tramp.' Daniel's pout increased forty percent. 'They're ALL spoken for.'

'Yeah,but you can't blame me for lookin'.'

'I can and I will!'

'CanNOT.'

'Can TOO!'

'Nuh uh!'

'Yuh huh!'

Ted turned away quickly,choked on his laughter.

'Guys.' Cody broke in.

'You SHOULD be checking ME out!'

'Only if I want to induce vomiting!'

'Heya,guys?'

'What's the prob, Little Bit?'

'I would like you as my best man.'

'that'd be great! I'd love to.'

'He's neither best or a man.' Daniel quipped, still frustrated, sexually and otherwise.

'And yet you stare...'

Cody felt like a third wheel,watching those two,their eyes locked a moment.

He almost felt bad for DBry with his unspoken crush feelings.

But if you didn't ever speak up, you never would get to live your life the way you wanted.

Oh well.

'Anyway...' Kane broke the gaze first.'I'm honored to be a part of your wedding. And I'll bring fuzzy here, for comic relief.'

'Don't call me Fuzzy, Gnat Brain!'

'Better to have a tiny brain than none at all. '

'Hmph.'

'Speaking of small minds, it's about time to go spend with Rock Star Zombie Killer.'

'No, it isn't.'

'Yeah,it is.'

'Stay with ME.'

'Not now.' Kane shrugged Daniel off.

Ted even felt bad for the guy now and Cody was thawing.

'Why doesn't he admit his love?'

Cody leaned against Ted jr, stone column, smooth sturdy and strong.

'Because he's scared.'


	5. Chapter 5

He sat in tux and clear plastic mask, 'Little Cody' beside him, also in tiny formal, then his Teddy, wearing a bag over his face,gorgeous support system, his pillar of strength, right there at his side.

This wedding, an embarrassment.

More than Sailor Yoshi and his own drag queen brother in pastel lace that caused his humilation.

No, it was Dad.

Dad in black dress with huge yellow dots on it next to Ted sr, in glittery emerald and gold gown, loaded down heavy with diamond jewelry.

They were saying their vows and Cody couldn't stop them.

No sound from his mouth, he couldn't speak, gave a helpless hopeless glance at his Ted who was laughing.

Traitor! He was LAUGHING.

But it wasn't funny, not a bit. Cody stood up, tried to run.

He was stuck to the floor.

Sinking into it, like quicksand.

Reached for Ted, for his brother.

No helping hand as he disappeared from view.

Cody half sat up, beneath the sheets, drowning in terror sweat, a panic.

He exhaled sharply, a pleased gasp of relief.

Bad dream, bad dream. That was all.

'No more video games, baby?'

He winced and grinned.

'Wrong nightmare, Theodore.'

'Then what was it?!'

'Something stupid, never mind.'

'Are you hurting? Because you know I'm here for you.'

'Teddy, why me?'

'Why you what,hon?'

'ME. You chose me, you deserve better.'

'I don';t want anyone but you.'

'I'm a freak.'

'Why, because of your anatomy? Sweetie, I LOVE you,looks don't matter.'

'I have a fake, clip on, part of the body women usually don't have. I was born neither male of female and my brother is BOTH guy and girl and...'

'Woah,honey! Don't cry!'

Ted didn't complain, simply held him, let him sob his eyes out.

'I'm being dumb aren't I?'

'No, maybe it's me. You'd rather... not...get married?'

'I want nothing more than spending the rest of our lives together, Theodore.'

'Because I don't want to pressure you.'

'You aren't. I'm just...stressed, I guess.'

'Wedding jitters.' Ted softly kissed him. 'I'll wait as long as you need to.'

'Thanks, sweetheart.'

Cody wiped gooey smudge from his lashes, settled into his fiance's arms.

Felt afraid.

Felt strong.

Finally slept.

Bad dreams no more.

'


End file.
